1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleansing composition suitable for use as a topical cleanser for removing smegma from human skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed several cleaning agents for cleaning and/or removing oily secretions from human skin, particularly the facial area, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,255 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,079 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,101 which discloses a detergent composition for removing sebum or smegma from soil spots in fabrics. None of these, however, are considered suitable for topical application to human skin and particularly where traces of such material may be ingested.